Trident of Poseidon
The Trident of Poseidon, also referred to as Poseidon's Trident, was the mythical weapon of the sea god Poseidon. The weapon of a god, the Trident was used to control the creatures of the sea, including the merfolk, as well as create thunderstorms and strong tidal waves. Near the end of Jack Sparrow's teenage adventures, the Trident fell into the posession of the feared Captain Torrents. After Torrents' death, the Trident was given to a merman named Tonra. Eventually the Trident ended up hidden in Poseidon's Tomb where it was found many years later by Jack Sparrow and Carina Smyth. History Early use Poseidon's Trident contained within it an intense magical energy capable of causing earthquakes, wrecking ships, and even summoning the Kraken. Whomever wielded it also possessed the ability to take control over the race of merfolk. Poseidon had gotten the clever god Hephaestus to create hundreds of giant enchanted gems, all different colors of the rainbow, with each color representing one of the different types of merfolk. Gathering them deep within Isla Sirena, Poseidon created a magical link between the Trident and the gems, giving him the ultimate power over every mermaid, merman, and merchild on the Seven Seas. However, over a thousand years prior to Jack Sparrow's teenage years, the ancestors of Morveren, Aquila, and Aquala managed to get the blue stones locked away in a special chamber designed by the goddess Calypso, making all blue-tailed mermaids immune to the Trident's charms. Control of the Merpeople Eventually, Morveren, Aquala, and Aquila managed to steal the trident away from an unsuspecting Poseidon, but instead of freeing the rest of their people, used it to take complete control over their own race for themselves. The sisters hid the Trident under Poseidon's Peak, the place they kept the spoils of all their greatest wars, but once they learned of a resistance building against them among their people, decided they needed to place it in the care of a human to ensure it would stay out of the hands of other merfolk. The Blue-tails struck a deal with Captain Torrents, in which he would guard the Trident and share sovereignty over the merpeople with them, and they would be able to keep their status. However, once the sisters handed control of the Trident to Torrents, he swiftly made off with it—bent on retaining control of the Seven Seas all for himself. In Torrents' hands With the power of Poseidon's Trident, Torrents commanded the merpeople to leave their home under Isla Sirena and pillage and plunder all the oceans of the world, giving him all the loot they found. The Blue-tails commissioned Jack Sparrow with the task of reacquiring the Trident from Torrents, and after an intense duel aboard the Fleur de la Mort, Jack managed to take possession of the weapon and blast Torrents into the sea, where thousands of infuriated merpeople were waiting to devour him. Rather than allowing the Blue-tails to resume their tyranny, however, Jack, taking advantage of his new position as king of the merfolk, chose to free them, putting the Trident in the keep of the merman Tonra and earning the merpeople's immense gratitude and reverence.Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons Salazar's revenge At some point after Jack freed the merpeople, the Trident was hidden in Poseidon's Tomb, an underwater grave off the coast of an uncharted island. By this time, those who knew of the Trident believed it could no longer be found. However, it was also revealed that the Trident also possessed the power to break any curse at sea. Because of this, the Trident was sought by several parties: Armando Salazar to have his revenge on Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner to free his father from the curse of the Flying Dutchman, Jack Sparrow to save himself from Salazar, and Hector Barbossa to reclaim control of the seas. With the aid of Carina Smyth and a journal given to her by her father, the island was located and the Trident revealed itself by parting the sea.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales However, Salazar managed to claim the Trident first, using it to first free himself from Henry Turner's body after he possessed it. Holding the power of the sea, Salazar used it to torture the pirate by flinging him around in the walls of the sea where his crew tried to drown Sparrow. Eventually, he became bored and attempted to kill Jack. Using a clue from her journal, Carina and Henry deduced that the power of all the curses at sea was contained within the Trident, which therefore had to be destroyed in order to break them. After stabbing Jack Sparrow with the Trident, Salazar was momentarily distracted, allowing Henry to shatter the Trident with his sword. Salazar and his crew were returned to their normal human forms before the sea began collapsing, due to being no longer under the influence of the Trident. With the Trident destroyed, Salazar, once again mortal, died in the ocean while Will Turner was no longer eternally bound to the Dutchman. It is also possible that the Trident's destruction broke the curse over Davy Jones, allowing him to be resurrected. Behind the scenes *The Trident had been referred to by several names, mostly referred to as "Poseidon's Trident" or simply the "Trident" by those who knew of the weapon. It was also named the "Trident of Poseidon".Name could be seen in Jack Sparrow's Captain's Log from the first pages of Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons. The official summary of Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak incorrectly calls it the Trident of Neptune.Captain Jack Sparrow was once a teenager too! This series tells original stories about the scrapes the young pirate found himself in, and how he got out. Book 11 finds Jack setting off on his own for a treasure he's not even sure exists--the mythical Trident of Neptune. But a mysterious band of pirates is also looking for the treasure--who will find it first? *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' featured the Trident of Poseidon as the sought-after artifact in the film.Breaking – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales is Now Filming | Disney Insider | Articles The rumors about the Trident appearing in the film started in 2013,http://forum.blu-ray.com/showthread.php?p=8210860#post8210860 with the Trident's appearance being officially confirmed in February 2015.'Pirates of the Caribbean 5' Will Have Jack Sparrow Hunting For Poseidon's Trident *In Terry Rossio's original script for Dead Men Tell No Tales, the Trident was called the Trident of Neptune. It was broken in several pieces and its powers came from three different pearls, one of which was embedded into the hilt of the Sword of Triton. The primary antagonists of the planned movie - Queen Inez of Spain and the Sea Widow - intended to use the Trident for their own ends, while Syrena sought to return it in its full form to her species so that they may regain the favour of the gods.Pirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Gods and Ghosts M'' Notes and references de:Dreizack des Poseidon fr:Trident de Poséidon it:Tridente di Poseidone ru:Трезубец Посейдона pl:Trójząb Posejdona Category:Magical objects Category:Lore Category:Weapons Category:Treasures